


BRIT Awards 2020 - larry stylinson/l.s one shot

by larrysquad



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BRIT Awards, Brits 2020, Closeted, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, Lilo interaction, Louis Tomlinson's Always In My Heart Tweet, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, One Shot, Pining, Short One Shot, mainly focus on louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysquad/pseuds/larrysquad
Summary: Harry is supposedly having one of the best nights of his solo career with two great nominations, and Louis is sat at home watching it from their house. Louis finally realizes that he wants to be free. This is the night from Louis' point of view and how much he loves his Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Larry Stylinson, larry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	BRIT Awards 2020 - larry stylinson/l.s one shot

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something similar to this after the Brits in 2014 and it's found on wattpad [ https://www.wattpad.com/39491699-brit-awards-2014-larry-stylinson ] - if you want to read the prequel. 
> 
> This is written from Louis POV. English isn't my first language so take it a bit easy on me ;)

"You look absolutely gorgeous, H" Louis softly sighed as his eyes darted over Harry's outfit. He leaned in to press a soft kiss on Harry's lips and he could feel Harry smiling.

"Thanks love, you don't think it's too much?" He answered and pulled Louis close to his chest.

"Never too much darling, never too much. I don't want you to doubt yourself"

Harry smiled at him again as Louis reached out to pull a single strand of hair from his forehead. He had recently decided to start letting his hair grow out again and Louis was the biggest fan of that decision. Harry with his long curls was probably one of Louis favourite things in the entire world and he couldn't wait for it to grow out again. The boys decided that it was time for them to head out to their living room again, where Niall and Liam chatted along waiting for Harry to get dressed in his outfit for the night. Nialls laugh was echoing in the room and the sound always managed to make everyone around him feel happy as well. The four former band mates had decided to throw themselves a little pre-Brits party before Niall and Harry had to head off towards the arena. Liam had originally planned on attending the award show as well, but when he found out that Louis was going to spend the night alone he decided to stay with him. He was neither nominated or going to present an award to someone, which mede it was rather unnecessary for him to attend anyways. He didn't need the promo either since he was in Berlin the previous night. Louis was thankful for Liam, always so caring and understanding. He knew that the night would be tough for both Harry and Louis, and that Louis would need someone who took care of him during the evening of the event. The stylists arrived to the house soon enough, and started to fix Harry and Niall's hair and put some slight makeup on their faces. Louis, as always, took the role of deciding the color of Harry's nail polish very seriously and decided on a beautiful lilac shade that matched his jumper. Louis loved watching Harry get ready, he just sat and admired him getting pampered up. When he could, Louis would steal a quick kiss or hold his hand for a bit, stroking his arm with his fingers or gently massage his palms. Harry tried his best to be as affectionate as possible towards Louis, and somehow Louis even managed to plaster himself in Harrys knee while Harry had the last touches on his hair. The stylists and other two boys knew that it was easier to just get along with the two of them being constantly intertwined in each other, they needed some affection from each other to get through the evening easier. Louis looked at Harrys reflection in the mirror and turned to face him. Harry couldn't help but giggle as Louis studied his face with a slight crease in his forehead. It was almost like you could see his brain work in there. With determination in his eyes and movements, Louis started to roughly go through the makeup bag that was set on the table, and broke up in a huge smile when he found what he was looking for. 

"You'd look amazing in this" he smiled and held up a light shade of pink lipstick, almost the same as his natural lip color. He ignored the stares from the makeup stylist, who glared at him for daring to touch her expensive makeup, but he couldn't care less in that moment. He opened the lipstick, "let me put it on love". Harry didn't say anything, but he tilted his head slightly backwards and parted his lips a bit for Louis to gain easier access with the lipstick. Louis put a lot of effort and concentration in putting it on in a perfect way and looked at Harry with such fond afterwards, that even Liam and Niall commented on it ("mate, you look at him with more admiration than I look at grilled chicken"). Louis managed to flip them off and corrected the lipstick a bit with his index finger before deciding that it was good enough. Harry focused his eyes on his reflection in the mirror and smiled so big that a dimple popped out. Louis was right, that was the last completing touch. Harry had been experimenting a bit the previous months, with clothes and nail polish. Louis knew that he also enjoyed a bit of makeup, but that he still was a bit too insecure to wear it. This lipstick was a good start, no one would really notice him wearing it. Louis loved this part of Harry - alway so confident in public, yet self conscious behind closed doors. It'd taken a great amount of weeks before he started to wear his nails painted outside the house even though he was used to wear it at home. It was almost like a part of their routine; Louis picking out a shade and painting Harry's nails, and Harry then managing to take it off before heading outdoors. The pair was rudely interrupted by Niall, who declared that the car was arriving in ten minutes and that Gemma was ready to be picked up from her hotel room on the way. Sarah, Harry's stylist, almost had to physically pull Louis' out of Harry's comforting embrace.

"We need to make the last finishing touches, Louis. He'll come home tonight" she sighed. She was well aware of their situation and was usually very apologetic of them being plastered on each other during their makeup and hair sessions. But apparently not tonight. Louis whined dramatically and crawled of Harry's lap with a pout on his lips. 

"I love you, Lou. So much" Harry said softly and reached his hand out for Louis to hold. 

"Love you too"

Louis traced his fingers over Harrys' palm and tugged lightly at his fingers. He followed the lines of the cross tattoo that adorned his hand and couldn't help but feel his eyes water. He tried to swallow the tears before Harry realized that he felt upset.

"hey" Harry whispered as he sensed that Louis felt upset, and pulled his body close. Harry gently stroke the tears from Louis eyes and kissed his temple. It was time for them to go, his and Niall's ride already waiting for them outside. They mumbled goodbyes and "love you's" to each other, cuddled up close to each other. Louis was careful not to ruin Harry's outfit with tear stains and snots though, that would've been a little hard to explain for the press. And if Harry had to redo his lipstick in the car, no one would have to know.

When Niall, Harry and their stylists were out the door, Louis dropped his weight onto the sofa with a heavy sigh. Liam was by his side immediately to try to comfort one of his best friends. They never got used to seeing the pair like this, even after all those years. It was heartbreaking for them all to see them like this every time there was a public event one of them had to attend. Liam gently rubbed Louis shoulder and was just about to say some well-chosen comforting words when Louis cut him off before he even had the chance.

“All of this just because I’m a fucking coward, Liam. A coward, that’s what I am” Louis nearly yelled and bend over, elbows resting on his thighs and his face hidden in his hands.

“You’re not a coward Louis, and you know that. Harry doesn’t think so, no-one thinks so and you should definitely not think that about yourself” 

“But I am!” A sob shook through his whole body and Liam placed a comforting hand on his back. 

Louis and Harry actually had the opportunity to come out after the band decided not to renew their contract. Harry was ready, Louis _thought_ he was ready but he just couldn’t do it. He didn’t know why but there was so much fear in his body when he thought about it. If he was being rational, he knew nothing bad was going to happen. There was a pretty huge amount of people who knew by now anyways, and his fanbase wouldn’t leave him over this. He always saw people on twitter, hoping for it to happen. Never losing faith in his and Harrys relationship, even though it’d been almost ten years since they first got together. Although there of course had been some up and downs in their relationship, mainly because they were kept in the closet and couldn’t be seen together or even interact in public, they stood here rock solid by each others sides. Louis hated himself for not being able to just let himself out there. Harry of course, being the kind soul he is, never said anything and he supported Louis in everything. But it drained Louis that he’s the one to hold their relationship back. And he didn't even know why, because he loved Harry with all his heart and he was definitely not ashamed of being with him. Louis adored Harry, and Harry was well aware of that. 

Well, of course that wasn’t the whole truth and he knew it deep inside of him. He and Harry had it great, and neither of them could’ve wished for a better partner. They fitted each other like they were born for this. Born for each other. It started out as a joke, people telling them that they were soulmates, but Louis actually believed them. And more importantly, he agreed. They were soulmates, even though Harry was loud and proud about everything including his family. Louis was as everyone knows in fact very loud, but not in the same way as Harry who was an icon to people, encouraging them to express themselves and never hold back. Louis was more of a private guy, keeping his family and friends close to him. It helped him to stay grounded in this business, having something as intimate as family only for himself. Harry respected that about him, but it didn't hide the fact that it made their relationship much harder than necessary by them not being out. He couldn’t help but think about the times when they were still in the band, sharing a bed in a hotel room somewhere in the world and talking about the day they were free to come out. Dreaming, laughing and planning on how they’d do it. Screaming, crying and so many "why, why us" when there was damage control, or when they had to sign contracts not to interact on shows. And when the opportunity to finally come out came, Louis always stepped back. It made his stomach wrench every time and by now he just thought he’d made it out to be a bigger thing than it was. Overthinking as he always did, starting to believe the many people that's told them over the years that it just would ruin for them to come out. He didn't care if he got hurt, but he wanted to protect Harry at all costs. Not _once_ had Harry blamed him for his feelings. He’d never screamed at him, said anything hurtful or even looked at him with hurt and anger. Harry was too good for this world. And Louis loved him so, so much that it made him afraid to share him with everyone. The world already had such a big part of him and Harry, that one part of him was selfish enough to want a part of him for himself. On the other hand, he wanted to show the world his love for Harry. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs, show him off to everyone and introduce him as his _boyfriend_ and not his “mate Harry” or “band member”. He was so conflicted with his thoughts that he hadn’t realized that Liam had disappeared from the living room. When Louis finally sat up straight, and looked around the room he felt a bit confused, but he actually had no idea how long he’d been sat like that, disappearing in his own thoughts.

“Li?” He called out, hoping for a response. Liam couldn’t have left, could he?

Liam popped his head in from the door frame leading into the kitchen. “I'm pleased to see that you’ve woken up from your thoughts, the dinner’s soon ready. Would you mind giving me a hand?”

Louis, happy to be distracted for a bit, went to the kitchen too see Liam flipping some burgers in a pan. Only now, the smell from the meat made its’ way to his nostrils and a loud growl was heard from his stomach. They both laughed and quickly fell into a random conversation whilst finishing up the last preparations for their meal. About twenty minutes later, the table in the living room was pampered with burgers and necessary accompaniments, fries and beers. If they couldn’t attend the actual awards show, at least they didn't have to sit home and suffer too much. They were prepared with plenty of comfort food. Liam turned the TV on right on time, Niall had just made his way onto the red carpet. That must mean that Harry was too arrive shortly afterwards. Of course Niall and Harry couldn’t be seen together, they had to put up the image of the band being “mortal enemies” or some similar kind of bullshit for at least one bit - but since they got there in the same car tonight, neither Louis or Liam thought that it’d be long before Harry entered the screen. The boys at home cheered for Niall as he had a short interview on screen, and right afterwards they could see Harry coming. Louis just stopped his movements and smiled foolishly on the screen. Liam laughed at him, but he didn't ever bother to flip him off as he usually does. Harry being Harry, of course took some time to stop by the fans before going on the actual carpet. 

“You’re a lucky man, Louis” Liam commented when Harry stood there, working his magic.

“The luckiest man in the world” Louis answered, and you could _hear_ the fondness and love he felt for his boy. “He continue to surprise me every time”

The carpet stride for Harry didn’t last long enough in Louis opinion, but at least he got to see his beautiful boy for at least a bit. He imagined that there would be some sort of interaction with him tonight, it was a perfect opportunity for the show to use Harry for a bit of clout. When the boys realized that it would be a while before the actual broadcasting of the show would begin, they decided to wash the dishes from dinner and set up the snacks on the table to be ready. Louis sent a quick message to Harry before putting his phone away on the table.

_“You looked absolutely gorgeous princess, good luck on your performance tonight. You will smash it! Love you loads x L”_

Louis mostly watched Liam do the dishes to be fair, but at least he supported him by being a great company. Liam didn’t mind too much really, just glad to be able to take Louis thoughts away for a bit. Even if it meant Louis sitting on the counter drinking beer while he had to do the dishes alone. When they once again were positioned in the couch, there was an impressing amount of different snacks in front of them. Louis admitted that he might’ve gone a slight bit overboard with the shopping, but who turned down an opportunity to chunk down an unhealthy amount of food while watching your best friends, or best friend and boyfriend, on TV? At least not Louis and Liam, thats for sure. 

When the show finally began, there was a short intro with the host Jack and Lizzo. Harry showed up quickly at the end in a sparkly one-piece suit. Lizzo was on the same record label as Harry and they were friends. Louis wouldn’t say that they were as good friends as the media portrayed them to be, but it was mutual promo and they both enjoyed it. Although, Louis had quite a lot of rage towards her sex joke on the radio the other day. She knew about their relationship and even though it was a harmless joke to most of the people, Louis could tell that Harry was hurt by her words. He was constantly being sexualized by the media since the beginning of his career, and to hear an outing like that from someone who calls themselves a friend is hurtful. Louis had made sure that Harry would bring this up with her, even though they both know that’s never going to happen. Harry tried to brush it off with a “she jokes like that about everyone, Lou, it’s not a big deal” but Louis didn’t miss the hurt in his eyes while he spoke. They knew each other almost too well at this point, they didn’t even have to say it with words. 

Niall presented his award to Lewis and it was all smiles at both the show and at Louis and Harrys’ house. Harrys performance was coming up and Louis couldn’t wait for it. He wondered how it’d be, of course it was going to be perfect, but he thought about the last couple of weeks that’d taken its’ toll on Harry and drained him emotionally. Just as he thought of Harry, his phone buzzed. Louis got surprised, not expecting an answer from Harry until after his performance. He knew very well that Harry didn’t look at his phone before performances, because “it means bad luck, Lou, to respond to luck wishes - and it’d be rude of me to read and not reply”. He smiled at the sap that Harry was and opened his phone to find a message from Gemma. Even more surprised, and now also a bit worried he opened it. 

“What’s going on?” Liam said worryingly, seeing how tense Louis got from the received text.

“Just got a message from Gemma, just wasn’t expecting it. It’s nothing to big to worry about though, it just says that Harry’s going to be emotional during the performance but that he’s alright and that she’ll take good care of him” 

“She’s so sweet” Liam smiled at the thought of Gemma, sitting at the table realizing that she needed to warn Louis so that he wouldn’t freak out at home.

“It’s noticeable that they're from the same family, always so damn nice that it almost hurts how good people they are” Louis smiled and sent a quick reply, thanking her in advance. 

“Did he tell you what he’s going to perform in?” Louis asked and looked over at Liam who currently ate Doritos in an impressive speed.

“No, didn’t he tell you? I thought he always asks for your permission in advance?” he joked.

“He usually shows me and asks if it’s alright, but he wouldn’t show me this one. Said he wanted it to be a surprise” Louis rolled his eyes, being the dramatic king that he always is. 

There was suddenly a break, and Harry was up next.

“Can’t wait to see what he’s going to do. What song was it now again?”

“He’s performing falling, ‘s gonna be an emotional one” Louis said, suddenly feeling a little nervous and protective over Harry. “I wish i could protect him from all the evils in the world”

He sat back in the couch and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them and resting his head on top of his knees.

“Look at the though one being all soft” Liam laughed and Louis might’ve thrown a pillow or two at him. 

When the break finally cam to an end, Harrys’ pianists immediately started to play their fingers over the keys. When the camera finally settled on Harry, Louis gasped out loud. Liam looked at Louis and just smiled for himself, hoping to find someone who loved him as much as Harry and Louis loved each other one day. They still looked at each other like they just had fallen in love, even after all these years. “Thats’s some soulmate shit” Liam thought for himself, before Harrys vocals and the piano was the only sound that filled the room. Harry was absolutely amazing on stage and his outfit was over the top. Louis was so in love with him that he couldn’t believe it himself. He could hear the pain in Harrys voice and when he saw him tearing up, Louis couldn’t help but let his own tears fall down his cheeks as well. Liam noticed, but let Louis have his moment alone. Harry stood bare-feet in a pool, surrounded by shells that brightened the stage. There was two pianos in the background, with the pianists doing some background chorus from time to time. Harrys voice was so raw and full of emotion that this probably was his best performance ever. And his _outfit_. Louis smiled through the tears, Harry really looked like a princess. Lace and pearls. He even wore gloves made of lace for Gods sake. Harry looked so confident in himself, and Louis made a mental note to remind Harry of that later. That he looked beyond precious, that there was no words to describe him. Louis just felt so much pride, both for Harry as an artist and as his boyfriend; but also for him finally being comfortable to wear what he enjoys and for him to do it without the confirmation of Louis that he looks good, thats a huge personal development for Harry. In that moment, Louis realized that he didn’t want to hide anymore.

“Pardon?” Liam asked confused.

“What?” Louis hadn’t even realized that he spoke out loud.

“You said you didn’t want to hide anymore, did I actually hear what I think i heard?” Liam looked at Louis with big eyes. Surely enough had Louis stated that before, but this time he said it with so much determination and passion that Liam actually believed him.

“I just love him so much, Li. I’m so proud of him and I want the world to know how much I love him and how proud I am of him” Louis tried to dry his eyes with the sleeve of his, or maybe Harrys, sweater but they just kept on pouring out. 

“That was such an emotional performance, I just wish I could be there right now and comfort him. He put himself out there today in a way not even I was prepared for, and if he can do this, the least I can do is come out”. The words sounded strange coming from Louis mouth, but he meant it. As long as he had Harry, he could do anything. He wasn’t completely sure why and how he realized that by this performance, but he did. Liam just looked at him and pulled him in a warm hug.

“I’m proud of the both of you. As I said before you’re a lucky man to have Harry, but he’s exactly as lucky to have you. You’re meant for each other.”

Louis didn’t know how to reply so he didn’t, but he hugged Liam tight and made sure to leave some tear stains on the shoulder of his way too expensive shirt.

The show passed on and Harry was back at the table wearing a yellow suit with a purple lace-like ribbon around his neck. His blouse was a lighter shade of purple, with small polka dots spread around the fabric. Beautiful as always. There wasn’t very much interaction with Harry for a while, but when Jack interviewed Lizzo she made sure to get him on the screen as well. He looked a bit uncomfortable and both Louis and Liam made some comments about it and laughing at the difference in Harrys and Lizzo's energies at the moment. Harry was probably still emotionally exhausted from his performance, he hadn’t even texted Louis back. 

“He hasn’t texted me back yet” Louis pouted and looked at his phone. It was filled with notifications of people congratulating Harry on his performance in their mutual group chats and their concerned mothers asking if they were okay. 

“Oh, now he did” Louis shined up in a big smile immediately when Harrys name finally showed up.

“Soulmate shit, I’m telling you..” Liam mumbled and changed his focus from Louis back to the TV. 

_“Thank you sun, I love you too. Did you like the performance?”_

Louis smiled at the screen, expecting the answer. He was always so needy for Louis’ confirmation and he loved it. He loved how important he was to Harry, and that he could make Harry feel confident in himself with simple words as long as they came from Louis. 

_“You totally smashed it! Liam and I cried our eyes out at home. First of all, those vocals were amazing. Probs the best I’ve ever heard. Second, YOUR OUTFIT! You almost had me fainting, so so precious. How are you feeling love? looked emotional”_

Louis could feel Harry smile through the phone, and he was sure that Harry could feel his own smile. Harry immediately started typing, the little bubble showing up on Louis’ screen. It took a while for the text to arrive, Harry being as slow of a writer an a talker. 

_“means a lot coming from you, I’m alright but I wish I was with you. Hav to attend the after party though but I’ll try to make it home as soon as possible. Maybe they’ll be alright with me being there until 1”_

Louis responded and they kept a slow conversation going, both of their hearts aching in their chest for each other. Soon enough, Jack showed up at Harrys’ seat and started to talk. Immediately he jumped on the usual train of asking about Harry and women, how could it be relevant who he brought with him as his date tonight? He asked that out to Liam who just shrugged and said he agreed with Louis, it was irrelevant. They laughed at Gemmas facial expressions when Jack awkwardly made a conversation with Harry about “keeping it in the fam”. When Jack made the joke about Harrys stylist being on drugs, he couldn’t help but get defensive. He tensed in his seat and sat up straight.

“That was an unnecessary call out” he whined at Jack through the television. The alcohol made Harry more relaxed in himself so he was probably not too upset about it right now, but Louis made sure to send him a text that assured him that he looked great. When Jack revealed that Harry was drinking straight up tequila, both Liam and Louis laughed out loud.

“He’s going to be so wasted when he comes home, is he coming home straight away or is he heading to any after party?” Liam asked, voice filled with curiosity. Probably wondering when the two boys finally was in each others arms again. 

“He has to go to some after party, don’t think he knows where yet but he said he’d try to be home by one” Louis said. “Now listen, Harry has to win this, he has the best album by far” 

The nominations for the best album was up running and Liam and Louis held each others hand so hard that their knuckles went white. When Harrys name didn’t get called by Billie Eilish, who presented the award, they both gaped in chock. It’s not that they had anything against the winner, not at all, but it made it all clear that they’s used Harry for clout all along. He was nominated for two awards, performed, got interviewed and they even had a god damn interview with the Eroda fish. 

“That was.. unexpected..” Liam managed to get out. “He really deserved that”

“He did” was all Louis could say. “Dave’s great as well though, I just thought that with all the acknowledge Harry was getting tonight and before he was going to win” 

Liam and Harry continued the discussion for a bit but they weren’t too upset. They knew that harry didn’t care too much about the award anyways, and Dave deserved the prize as well. Louis sent Harry a quick text that stated that he was the winner in his eyes and once again that he was proud of him. Harry answered that it was alright and that his team had confirmed that it was alright that he was home as early as one in the morning. Louis suddenly felt much happier, thinking that it was only a couple of hours left before Harry was home. Liam stayed a bit longer, but then he had to get home to his dogs to take them out for a walk. They hugged each other goodbye and Louis made sure to tell him how much he appreciated his company tonight and that he should text him so that Louis knew that he’d get home safe.

The house suddenly felt very empty when neither Liams voice or the sound of the TV echoed through the rooms. Louis put on one of his and Harrys shared playlists and started to put away the left over snacks from the table and throwing away the empty beer bottles. When he was satisfied with his cleaning, he went out to the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea to drink while he waited for Harry to get home. He sat down in the couch again and started to lazily scroll through his social medias, enjoying the distraction that it gave him from the lonely feeling that lingered in the house. The time went by quickly and soon enough, a very drunk Harry made his way through the door. Louis wasn’t late to rush over to embrace him and shower him in kisses and compliments. All the things he’d wished to say during the night poured out of him like a waterfall and he couldn’t stop his mouth from going. Harry laughed and made Louis shut up by placing a longing kiss on his lips. Louis parted his lips and they just stood in the hall for a moment, tongues playing in their mouths and limbs entangled. Louis made sure to help Harry get to bed safely and tucked him in before jumping in bed himself and scooting close to Harrys back, holding him close to his chest. Louis loved the feeling of Harrys bigger frame in his smaller, being able to hold him tight and feel the rhythm of his heartbeat. They exchanged their goodnights and fell asleep in peace, finally together again.

Naturally, Louis woke up earlier than Harry the following morning. Even though he had a fair amount of beer, it wasn’t the same amount as Harry - and it was tiering to be out partying even though it wasn't too late when he arrived home. Louis placed a kiss on Harrys temple and made his way downstairs into the kitchen, looking for something to cook for them. He found a mix of pancake ingredients and he decided that it was the perfect breakfast for the today. After a while, the house was filled with the lovely scent of pancakes. Louis was just about to grab a pair of plates from the upper shelf when Harry effortlessly took them before Louis even had the chance. Louis turned around, he hadn’t noticed that Harry was awake.

“Morning my small lil' bean” Harry smiled at him and kissed Louis on his pouty lips.

“I’m not little” Louis crossed his arms and glared at Harry, but he couldn’t help but break out in a smile when Harry gave him a look that said “yes you are”. Louis went over and planted a morning-kiss on Harrys cheek before returning his attention to the pancakes. Harry continued to make the table and took out the syrup from the cabinet and put it on the table as well as some peanut butter and sliced banana. When all of the pancake mix had turned into actual pancakes, they sat down and started to eat while talking about last night. Harry actually choked while he chewed when Louis spilled out that he was ready to come out. 

“Are you sure Lou? I mean that’s great, but how come you’ve changed your mind?”

“I just realized when I saw you last night that I never want to miss anything like that ever again. Im so proud of you and I want the whole world to see my love and pride for you. That you’re mine and no one else's”

Harrys eyes filled with tears, and Louis couldn't help but get emotional as well. When they finished their breakfast, the cuddled up against each other on the couch and watched stupid TV-shows the whole day. They discussed how they wanted to come out, and made a heads up to their managements that it was going to happen. When both of the boys had confirmations that it was all good from their labels, they both sent out a tweet at the same time. 

_Always in my heart @harry_styles. Yours sincerely @louis_tomlinson_

_Always in my heart @louis_tomlinson. Yours sincerely, @harry_styles_

It didn’t take many seconds for people to react to their tweets and it was like people thought it was too good to be true. #LarryIsReal started trending immediately, whilst some people still believed that it was fake or just a bromance thing, Harry couldn’t help but send a last tweet with the hashtag before going back to cuddle Louis. Finally free. Louis couldn't believe that this was the moment he had made up to be such a big deal in his head. He already felt relieved and so much more happy than before, just from that tweet. Finally he'd overcome the thoughts in his head and he was from now on able to brag about his amazing boyfriend all the time. He felt so whole in this situation, being held in the arms of his boyfriend. He couldn't help but to snap a picture of them both, Harry kissing Louis on the cheek. Louis posted it on instagram with the caption _"Can't believe it took me this long, I've loved you since the first time i saw you and I will love you forever"_

Harry and Louis spent the rest of that day sharing kisses and telling stories, just enjoying their company. Nothing was in their way anymore.


End file.
